A Story
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Ini sebuah cerita. Hanya sebuah cerita. Tapi bukan tentangku. Itu semua tentang mereka. / NaruXHina / Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala kemungkinan.**

 **...**

The First Meeting

" _Make me become curious and I'll like you."_

 _..._

Hari itu indah sekali. Matahari bersinar terik di tengah langit biru yang bersih dan angin berhembus lembut. Menggelitik untuk membawa orang-orang dilaluinya ke dalam alam mimpi. Belum lagi suasana yang lengang, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi momen yang luar biasa untuk bersantai dan tidur.

Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk anak-anak remaja di suatu sekolah menengah pertama. Tidak ada guru yang menjelaskan, tidak ada rumpian siswa-siswa yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran, tidak juga keriuhan khas remaja yang masih menganggap bahwa dunia itu menyenangkan. Semua siswa yang hadir dengan serius mengerjakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Itu seperti ujian akhir atau ujian semester, tapi dengan seragam yang berbeda-beda, jelas sekali itu bukan ujian akhir biasa.

Yup, di sekolah itu sedang diadakan olimpiade.

Semua siswa dari berbagai sekolah menengah pertama berbondong-bondong datang untuk mengikuti tes seleksi tingkat daerah dan setiap peserta mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk bisa lolos ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Tentu saja semua orang ingin berhasil dan menyabet mendali untuk koleksi tambahan di gudang prestasi dan mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka masing-masing. Dan untuk itu semua, ketekunan dan kerja keraslah yang diperlukan.

Suara lonceng terdengar nyaring seantero sekolah. Semua siswa yang tadinya mengerjakan dengan tegang bernafas dengan lega. Ada yang tampak biasa saja, seolah terbiasa mengikuti ujian seperti itu, ada yang mengelap keringat di dahinya, dan ada juga yang bermuka masam karena tidak berhasil mengerjakan semua pertanyaan, bahkan ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena yakin dia akan gagal.

Tapi fokus kita akan kita alihkan pada seorang gadis yang kini tengah membereskan alat tulisnya dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis berambut ungu itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas tempatnya mengikuti tes tadi untuk menemui temannya yang berada di ruangan lain.

"Hinata- _chan_...!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memanggil namanya.

Gadis dengan rambut keunguan itu menoleh, senyumannya kembali terkembang dan di netra pucatnya tercermin sosok sahabat yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Huh.. huh... Bagaimana tadi Hinata- _chan_? Soalnya susah tidak?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino, dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal.

"Lumayan mudah Ino- _chan_. Punyamu sendiri bagaimana?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menatap Hinata.

"Kalau untuk Hinata, semuanya pasti mudah," komentarnya dengan nada lucu. "Susah sekali Hinata- _chan_. Aku baru menyadari pelajaran Matematika dengan kurikulum global itu sangat mengerikan."

Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu. Ino, si gadis berambut pirang itu menyukai matematika. Jadi dengan percaya diri gadis itu memilih mata pelajaran yang cukup menyusahkan itu sebagai bidang kemampuannya di olimpiade. Lucunya, meskipun menyukai matematika Ino juga mengakui bahwa dirinya lemah di matematika. Sebuah pilihan yang aneh.

Sementara Hinata yang menyukai fisika harus memilih mata pelajaran IPA meskipun di pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia gadis itu tidak terlalu mahir. Namun beruntungnya Hinata karena memiliki saudara dan ayah yang bekerja di bidang kesehatan dan sains. Membuatnnya bisa belajar dobel dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan.

"Fisika kadang lebih mengerikan daripada Matematika, loh, Ino-chan. Kamu beruntung memilih Matematika," hibur Hinata sambil mencolek-colek lengan Ino supaya gadis itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

" _Ne_ , Nata- _chan_ , sepertinya aku tidak akan lolos seleksi ini," kata Ino dengan berkaca-kaca. "Padahal aku ingin menemanimu di sana. Hiks...".

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku juga belum tentu menang loh. Tenang saja.".

Ino sedikit gembira mendengar hiburan temannya itu.

" _Sankyuu_ , Hinata _-chan_."

" _Ha'i, douita_ Ino- _chan_. Mmm, _gommen_. Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar Ino- _chan_. Kau tunggu aku digerbang saja ya."

Hinata tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Ino yang melambai kepadanya, mencari letak toilet dan dengan buru-buru masuk kedalamnya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, _ittai_!" Hinata terlempar dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Gadis itu merasakan nyilu menyerang pantatnya saat itu, membuatnya tidak menolak saat sebuah tangan menawarkan pertolongan kepadanya.

" _Gomenasai_ , aku tadi sedang terburu-buru," kata Hinata dengan membungkuk berulang kali. Gadis itu sangat malu telah dengan smebarangan menabrak orang, padahal dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga sudah diajarkan sopan-santun dan bersikap anggun sejak masih kecil.

Huh, untung _Nii-san_ dan _Tou-sama_ nya tidak tau hal ini.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah kok. Tidak terlalu fokus waktu berjalan tadi."

Saat Hinata mendongak, ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut kuning dan berkulit cokelat. Senyumannya yang bersinar seperti mentari membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha Junior High School." Suara Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya.

"Hi.., Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata dari Maharon Junir High School," balas Hinata gelagapan karena kaget disadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga- _chan_. Sampai bertemu lain kali, ya."

Sedikt kesan yang Naruto tinggalkan. Tapi membuat Hinata teerguncang. Bagi gadis yang selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang over protectif, baru kali inilah dia berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki seusianya. Rasa penasaran menggelitik Hinata untuk mengenalnya. Namun sayang, gadis itu lupa untuk menanyakan kontak yang mungkin bisa Hinata hubungi, jadi gadis itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat melihat Naruto ada di gerbang sekolah.

"Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

Tapi saat Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto tampak tidak memperdulikannya dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada dua teman bicaranya.

Hinata terdiam. Membuat Ino ,yang tadi melihat Hinata cukup bersemangat dan tiba-tiba down, menngerutkan keningnya.

" _Ne_ , Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa?"

Hinata berpaling dan menatap Ino dengan lesu.

"Ino- _chan_ , apa semua anak laki-laki seperti itu?"

...

Tbc

...


End file.
